


Night and Day

by sweetmusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, BDSM, Dark, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmusings/pseuds/sweetmusings
Summary: Hermione had enough of being a member of the light a long time ago. It's just a shame it took them so long to realise.Written for the Dark Lord's Poison fest!





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece I am uploading here which has not been beta'd, so any mistakes are solely my own. I had an awful lot of fun writing this piece, I hope you enjoy it.

 

Tom Riddle surveyed the chaos around him. His wonderful, sweet and dark witch had come up to him asking if she could go on a rampage across Hogsmeade and who was he to deny. He wondered if she was aware of just how pleased he was at this development; also the request had come about earlier than he thought.

This feisty, unyielding and determined witch, his witch had come to see things in a much clearer and calculated way. She was no longer letting her emotions and her previous ties hold her back.

_Perfect._

He wondered if she knew just how proud he was of her he was. Turning his head to gaze at the damaged buildings, he stared, his eyes boring into the rubble. Among the ruins were some that were slightly damaged; how they were still standing was a mystery. Nevertheless, it painted quite the contrast. The debris and items strewn about, including the smoke that filled the air, gave the scene an appearance not dissimilar to that of a classic war zone. It reminded him of the photos he would see straight out of those muggle history books Mrs. Cole would sometimes ask them to read. He shuddered uncharacteristically.

The most sinister looking smiles and the eeriest of giggles and squeals rent the air and he thought they were the most beautiful things to witness. And the euphoria. He could feel it in the air - buzzing. Magic and climbing emotions hrumming around the area with nowhere to go, and he rejoiced in it.

_He’d been stood by his tall curved window, the true image of a dark lord. His rich black, slight wavy hair cropped at the sides, a nice set of roughly styled curls on top. He was dressed in a dark outfit which simply oozed decadence. The manor had been a wonderful place which he had procured from one of the very first muggles he had killed in cold blood, preferring to not use magic on that occasion. It was the first and the last in regards to muggle-style killing. The feeling of bloodlust which had burned through every pore in his body resulted in him wanting more, though. The stains from the muggles’ corpse had taken a very long time to remove, even with magic. But Tom had persevered, wanting to keep the newly acquired property looking pristine. He smiled grimly as he remembered those events with a perverse sense of fondness._

_Reaching for the latest correspondence from his new acquaintance, scoring into the envelope and opening said letter, he began to read…._

_‘My Lord, I wanted to sincerely thank you for your reply, I will treasure it always. I also want to inform you that I am very intrigued by your philosophy and outlook on the wizarding world. I have always admired you. My friends, Harry and Ron, there’s no way they’d ever accept the ways in which you live, but I do. May I be blunt, sir? I feel I could be a great asset to you and your cause. My parents do not care for my…talent. I feel no ties to them. Just as I am sure they feel the same. I also feel that way about my friends. In fact, I feel like I am always on the outskirts with them, and far away from what friendship is, due to my ‘outlandish bookish ways’, they always snub me and my desire to learn.’ Tom’s eyebrows were raised, almost in a reply to the witch’s words. He paused in his reading to move to his plush chair. That was much better, indeed. There was only so long one could stay stood up watching the sky for. Here, he had the best of both worlds. Again; another procured item from a muggle. He may have thought them impure and dirty but he could not deny that the styles of decor they created were...quite nice._

_Looking at the letter again, his eyes gleamed._

_‘I just feel so lost. I don’t belong here, with these people and their ideals. I’m thirsting for more knowledge constantly, and I don’t feel right, even my magic doesn’t feel right,’ at this, he perked up in interest._

_‘In lessons, I have to reign my magic in, I - I think I’m actually too powerful, it feels like my magic is going haywire, wanting to be let out, and I can’t and it’s driving me insane. Please sir, I hope I do not sound rude but - please will you teach me? Everything you know? I know you’re one of the strongest wizards there is apart from Dumbledore, and I certainly do not want to see about learning under him. I despise his ideals. He’s also used legilimency on me a few times without my consent, my lord. The moment he did that I fell out of favouring the light and what it stands for…’ Tom ran his free hand through his hair as he absorbed everything Hermione had told him._

_Him, teach her?_

_‘Everything he knew… huh?’ He mused._

_Dumbledore was still playing about with students minds, was he? Now then, he had bought that on himself. He just did not know when to stop in the name of his supposed greater good._

_The witch. Hermione Granger. Oh yes he knew of her alright. Long curls that did not want to be tamed. Much like her personality, going by what Severus had told him of her. Mocha brown eyes that shined with mirth, happiness and a yearning to learn and to please._

_‘Granger….Hermione….Hermione.’ She was only thirteen so she was still very young, but… Perhaps she could be of use to him. Perhaps, if he stretched out a helping hand, the rewards would be great. Perhaps this could change the tide of the entire war. The repercussions to the light would be devastating of course, but that would be wonderful, and the possibilities for his side would be - would truly be... perfect._

_He fought the urge to pace, opting instead, to stay seated in his chair. Nagini slithered across the room and up on to the classic piece of furniture, finally settling on Tom’s shoulder. She wriggled contentedly and nuzzled his shoulder with her head._

_Absentmindedly stroking her head with a few fingers, he smiled idly and glanced at her. ‘What say you, my pretty? Do you feel that I should recruit her?’ Other thoughts filled his head; of an older version of the witch. Seeing her gaze at him with utter devotion, something his female witches didn’t give him._

_Seeing her carry out increasingly dark depraved tasks for him, in his name and honor. It would start off with basic, mundane tasks. Then maybe she would accompany him to interrogation cells in the mansions magically created dungeons. Followed by her initiating routine torture methods, taking part in raids…. The scenarios playing out in his most innate thoughts made him smile, the candles in the room creating a most sinister change in expression._

_Her legs wrapped around his back as he thrusted into her. Hard. Primal. The witch screaming out in pleasure, or maybe in a mix of pain and the aforementioned as her limbs would occasionally be restrained, the possibilities would be plentiful, of that he was certain._

_Whispered promises of how the future would play out, of how their relationship would evolve and change from that of Master and Pupil, to lovers, to something more concrete._

_Yes, the final tendril of something that was lacking, something missing, a something that would complete him - he just knew she would be perfect by his side. He had to have her._

_‘Should I make her…mine, my pretty?’ He asked, almost to no-one, as if testing the words, which in themselves seemed so foreign they invoked a deep sense of longing in his heart; imprinting themselves there. Mine, mine, mine…. Nagini’s mouth quirked and she flicked her tongue out against Tom’s hand in answer._

_He stood up abruptly, going over to his bookshelf, where he kept his most darkest collection of books. Picking out select books, he thumbed through the many writings he had until he came across ones he deemed satisfactory and more. If he was going to teach her, then he wouldn’t have a witch lacking in talent joining his ranks. Legilimency, Occlumency, magical cores and of unbiased writings on dark magic and others were among the pile. Making sure to add some protection and undetectable charms, he smiled in grim satisfaction. Nagini had been hissing happily all the while._

_Now, he just had to bide his time and see how Miss Granger fared._

Grinning as he thought back on how far things had changed and progressed since then, he used his wand to create a makeshift throne of dead bodies. From last night's killing spree - stasis charms were a wondrous creation indeed.

Kicking various body parts out of his path as he sat himself down, he once again made a sweeping motion across the ruins that was once a very much loved village by folk of all ages.

Buildings were either charred, or still burning. The cobbles of the village were now soiled with soot, body excrements, soot, or blood. Maybe even a mix of all of the aforementioned. There were some bodies lining the vicinity, some who were still alive - well, that wouldn’t be the case for long. Death would come for everybody eventually.

Throughout all of this he had not even needed to lift a finger.

‘Tom, oh Tom! Did I do a good job?’ Came a feminine shriek of crazed joy from his far right.  
He glanced up almost lazily to see his witch bound over to him with a rushed gait that resembled a frenzied ballet dancer, or perhaps a deer.

‘Oh yes my wonderful one, you’ve done beautifully.’ Tom murmured as he reached over to touch the witch’s hair, examining the wild strands.

Making a gesture toward her hair, he watched in satisfaction as the grime and streaks of blood dissolved into wherever it was vanished things went.

‘You had some blood on you, I thought I’d take the liberty of removing it from you.’ Tom said, nodding appraisingly.

A giggle sounded from in front of him.

‘Whoops! We can’t be having that, now….’

‘No, no we can’t…’ Blazing brown eyes met his deep red ones and he smiled.

Love, was that what this was? That meddling fool Albus had once said that he did not know what this phenomenon was, but he was starting to think that Albus was the one who had not understood. He had always been too stubborn in his ways but it was his loss in the end.

Pulling his witch to him, he breathed in her scent as he nuzzled her neck in a manner most would view as loving. That was likely what it was too. The past four years with Hermione had resulted in a chaotic, powerful and loving union between them both.

‘Tom….’ A soft moan filled the air.

Briefly pulling away, Tom peered into her eyes and smiled. He was taken aback by her raw prowess, those blood red lips and her eyes. Her eyes, he found, spoke more than his witch had ever done in a lifetime. They spoke of beautiful madness, adoration and devotion. Rarely did they speak of constant awareness but they always showed a genuine form of love.

‘I want you, Tom.’ Her soft features morphed into a wicked smirk as she leaned in and kissed him.

_Or was it lust?_

For a split second, he froze. Then he relaxed into the kiss and moved one hand in tantalising circles across her back; and then down towards her arse….

The other hand gently pawed at her ample breasts, surprised to find her nipples hard.

Leaning in, his lips close to her earlobe, he smirked. ‘Oh you naughty, wondrous, slutty witch,’ his breath was hot and quick. ‘Did all of this arouse you, my slutty witch?’  
Whispering in her ear, his breath hot, he couldn’t resist asking her.

More giggles. ‘Perhaps it did...and so what if it did, Tom?’ She climbed over various sticking out limbs to get closer to him, smiling smugly as her lower half came into contact with his cock; erect through his tight battle pants.

Tom’s eyes flashed with a spark of desire and he bucked up. It was suddenly warmer and his cock felt confined in its space; all he could think of now was how he wanted to fuck the delectable woman on top of him. Hard and without mercy.

Snarling, he picked her up; she soon caught on and wrapped her legs around him, making sure to rub her cunt against him, teasing him further. ‘Tom, fuck, I don’t think I can handle this for much longer!’

Casting an _depulso_ charm, he grinned as he saw her battle-ready trousers vanish.

‘Perfect,’ He muttered.

Opting to tease her for a while, he cast a suspension charm on her followed by a incarcerous, smirking as her arms were roughly bound behind her back.

‘Ooh, are we doing something new Tom?’

‘You could say that…’ He licked his lips, feeling even more blood rush south.

Summoning one of his favoured canes, he cast a lubrication spell on the rounded head of it and thrust it into her, smirking as he watched her face change from curious intrigue to pleasure.

‘Fuck!’

‘Does this feel good, witch? Does this cane feel good up your slutty cunt? Always parading around my lair during our meetings, obviously hoping I’d take notice and praise you….maybe hoping I’d make you mine and fuck you with my cock? Hmm? Answer me….’

‘...Tom no I- I really do want you, it wasn’t some silly infatuation! At first I wasn’t sure what to make of my feelings for you, at first it was admiration, but-’ she was cut off by an unexpected series of moans as a result of the cane starting to move, tantalisingly and deliciously. The motions took her by surprise and she could only pant, her want for the wonderfully dark man before her building and building and…

Tom watched the magnificent sight before him. He’d come to feel for her too despite his wondering if he could ever feel anything again. Words like feelings, love, like - they didn’t orbit his thoughts, not at the beginning for that had merely been an obsession then - but now.

Now. He definitely felt something when he looked at his witch, coming undone before him.

A sound caught between a moan and a scream caught his attention and the look on Hermione's face, rapt with pleasure was his undoing. He took a few quick strides toward her and yanked the cane out of her cunt.

Dropping it to the floor, he leant in so that his lips pressed against the junction where her neck met her ear.

'...Enjoy that, witch?’ his breath felt delicious against Hermione's skin and she shuddered deliciously as the restraints were cancelled, leaving her in Tom's firm arms. She felt so secure. Most importantly, she felt safe and happy. Grinning lazily she looked up at Tom, his lips turned upwards in a smirk.

'Very much, Tom. It was...quite an experience.’ burrowing her head into his chest, she breathed him in, once again feeling that she was truly at home, with the man she was certain had come to feel similarly.

Hermione wasn't stupid - she knew that Tom was not a loving person by principle. If his past was anything to by then frankly she shouldn't have been surprised by the possibility of no reciprocation in regards to feelings and love, especially physical attentions.

But when she first met with him privately one Hogsmeade weekend, she'd seen the signs. There was a lot of obsession there, granted, but she could gleam that Tom was indeed capable of expressions and understanding emotions. Including feeling emotions. After the first meeting that took place, Hermione decided that Albus Dumbledore was very, very wrong about Tom, and that she had been right to secretly cast away the side of the light.

Hermione had never doubted her decision for a second and after all, she had nothing to lose.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up rather like a Christmas tree and she jumped down from Tom excitedly.

Jumping up and down, she gestured. 'Tom! I just remembered, I got some toys for us to play with!’

His eyebrows raised and he smiled. 'Oh? Do tell, my lovely witch.’

She clicked her hands and with that, a house elf appeared. She was in the prime of her life as an elf, with a caring aura and wisened blue orbs. ‘How may I helps miss?’ Her eyes were on Hermione, a slight smirk playing on her face.

‘Topsy! Please will you bring the toys here? Oh, but will you wait for a few minutes until you do?’

‘Certainly, miss.’

‘Thank you, Topsy.’ She bowed and then disapparated.

‘You’ll see soon enough, Tom,’ she grinned at him and being honest, Tom couldn’t bring it in himself to object.

With that solved, Hermione decided to resume things with Tom. She leant up and kissed him. Slowly at first, their tongues battling for dominance. Tom’s hold on her shoulders tightened, and he palmed his noticeable erection through his trousers, deciding to pull her closer to him. The friction was satisfying. Oh so fucking satisfying. Hermione slowly lost the battle for dominance and gave in to Tom’s ministrations. She was desperate to feel some kind of relief, feeling her cunt getting warmer with a climbing desire only he could soothe.

Still holding on to him, she gasped as he lifted her so that she was being held in his arms, her legs wrapped around his hips. A familiarity they’d both grown used to, and enjoyed.

Hearing hurried footsteps approaching, she grinned briefly.

‘What has got you grinning so much, witch?’

‘Oh, nothing Tom...all will be revealed soon.’

‘Hmm? You’re very much a Slytherin today my dear….’ he pressed his lips to her forehead.

With ease, he proceeded to move toward the makeshift throne and as he did so, manipulated some of the body parts wandlessly, resulting in a bed-like extension to the throne area,

Tom’s ears perked at the sound of the footsteps but he decided to pay no mind; at least initially. He assumed this was down to Hermione’s little plan, and decided to leave things in her care.

‘Hermione!’

_Oh?_

‘We came as quickly as we could, but we were held up with some Death Eaters back at the greenhouses! Your elf Topsy came and asked us to come with her, are you okay? We know you’re a very talented witch but as soon as we weren’t engaged in any disputes we wanted to come and assi…’ Ron trailed off as he took in the scene before him.

_You clever, clever witch…_

‘Hermione? What is...going on? Why are you stood with Tom?’ Harry’s green eyes narrowed in distaste.

‘Oh come on boys, you’re smarter than the impression your habits in school gave off,’ Hermione winked at them, before grimacing at her faux display of playfulness.

Stood behind Harry and Ron, Topsy smiled ferally and disapparated.

Ron and Harry looked at one another as comprehension dawned on their faced.

‘...Ron, the letters. She always looked so happy to get letters most mornings, remember?’

Ron’s eyes widened. ‘Come to think of it, no-one would continue to look that happy to receive letters from their parents, not to that extent…’

‘Ding-ding-ding! Ten points to Gryffindor!’

Harry stared at Tom and Hermione, his voice flat. ‘So this is how it is. I see… how long have you been on his side? How long, Hermione?!’ His voice had gone up a few octaves as his anger and his feelings of betrayal set in.

Hermione stood still and cocked her head, her eyes still trained on the duo. ‘Hmm...you only just figured this out now? Gosh. I thought you would have learned at least something after I slaved after you both for years, making sure you didn’t fail your assignments and classes....’

Ron’s blue eyes blazed in anger. Ignoring what Hermione had just said, he exploded.  
‘This has to be a joke, right? You. With him! Pfft. Hey Harry, tell me this is a joke,’ he gestured to Hermione and Tom, who were now stood right next to each other, looking the perfect image of a Dark Lord and his Lady. ‘right? It’s got to be a joke!’ He yelled.

Hermione’s giggles captured the attention of Harry and Ron who both looked stunned.  
‘You silly silly boys. Did you think I was happy, living the life I was in? Constantly being shunned for wanting knowledge, being laughed at, mocked….I was hexed, too. Not just doing my own essays and assignments, but both of yours too - oh and they had to be perfect as well, because ‘Mione always does perfect essays!’ She sneered and looked at them disdainfully.

She continued to giggle until she was doubled over. ‘Na- haha- not Hermione! She always does the best essays, got an issue? Just go to ‘Mione, she’ll help! It’s all she does well anyway! Hahahaha.’

Her hands were holding her stomach as she doubled over from laughing too hard. ‘She’s a know-it-all-bitch who’s only good for one thing, learning!’

Suddenly she stopped, an eerie gleam present in her eyes.  
‘Hey, did you know?’

‘K-know what?!’ Ron challenged, whilst Harry still looked stunned, his anger seemingly having deflated as he was still taking everything in.

‘Remember when you mocked me for my crush on Krum back in fourth-year? And his interest in me? You laughed about it all with Seamus out in the courtyard? Oh, I was there. I heard it all. What was it you said now?’

She noted with a perverse sense of satisfaction, that Ron paled drastically.

_‘I bet I know why no-one approaches her, Krum doesn’t want her for her, it’s only because she’s one of the golden trio. He’ll have to brace himself for a boring fuck because let’s face it, all Hermione cares about is smarts! She’ll probably be a lousy fuck, all she gets is from books, she’d probably be frigid too, boring cow….’ Seamus laughed, and high-fived Ron. ‘Yeah, she’d probably launch into lecture mode right in the middle of the act! Poor sod’d probably lose his hard-on and wouldn’t know what hit him!’ They both laughed and continued to high-five, never noticing the mass of chocolate curls behind the statue adorning the courtyard they were stood in. Or the angry tears falling to the ground as she walked away._

Harry was now glaring at the grey sky above, his hands fisted in his jean pockets.

‘Anyway, enough of this. _Incarcerous, expelliarmus_.’ came an angry mutter, both Ron and Harry found themselves on the floor, tightly restrained. With their wands gone, they settled on glaring holes into her and Tom.

‘But that’s not all that made me turn to the dark. I feel at home with My Lord,’ She was cut off by Tom ruffling her hair affectionately and kissing her head with a whispered ‘Tom’,. ‘-I feel right, being here and most of all....this is my calling. I can truly be me, truly be free!’ She cackled as she whipped around and palmed Tom’s erection.

From the sidelines, Ron and Harry both paled. They thought they were going to be sick. This was what she had abandoned them for?

‘Now that you can’t use your wands, or escape, it’s time for a little history lesson. Now I know you both were never really into your history - because you’d always rely on me to note take while you goofed off - so I’ll make this brief. Back in third-year there was a student called Hermione Granger who was once called for a private chat in a certain Headmaster’s office, I could tell he was after something from me, but I never did guess what that was. Even now.

This man was getting nowhere with whatever it was he wanted, so he tried to use legilimency on me. Yes. He tried to mind-rape me. He then grew violent because I was able to block him out. So do you want to know what he tried to do? Come on, have a guess! No takers, aw that’s a shame. Well, he proceeded to use incarcerous on me and continually mind rape me. But he never did find whatever it was he wanted. In the end he left me an angry mess. He then obliviated me and sent me on my merry way.

But it gets better. Severus noticed something was off, as he was going to speak to the Headmaster that night - the times lined up pretty closely, and so. He pulled me aside and noticed the immediate signs of post-obliviation and managed to reverse the charm. He even invited me into his office, got me a cup of hot chocolate and some migraine vials. Severus essentially turned the tide of the war in my book.’

‘Can you both guess what happened then, boys?’

Harry and Ron could do nothing but stare wide eyed like gaping fish.

‘I began to truly despise Albus Dumbledore from then on. His actions that night made me realise that I was right to have wavering feelings about the light, and I was right! Tom saved me, taught me more than I’d have ever come to know at Hogwarts. And now! Now I get to life my life freely without restraints! All the knowledge I could ever want and a truly wonderfully dark man by my side! He never mocks me for how I am, for me being myself....You two however….’

‘But- Hermione! Y-your parents?! What about us, the light?!’ Came an outraged cry from Harry.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed.

‘Oh that? It was all lies, Harry.. And my parents, what about them, Harry? They despise me. They despised me from the moment I never really attracted people, made friends. When I showed my first accidental magic, that was the final straw for them. As far as despise goes, perhaps I should say despised. Because one of the first things I did when Tom removed the trace on my wand was kill them! They were oh, so very happy to see me. They even cried!’ The giggles that followed Hermione’s brutally uncaring statement sent chills down Harry and Ron’s spines and burrowed into their thoughts, finding an unwanted home there.  
Harry’s eyes dulled and he slumped in his restraints, the fire gone from his eyes. There was merely a husk of a man left. Ron was still yelling obscenities of course, but Hermione was not too surprised. He’d always been an unpleasant loudmouth.

Turning her attention to Tom, her eyes lit up as she took his handsome features in; specifically his deep dark eyes boring into her with such an intensity that she felt it right in her core.  
‘Can we do it here, Tom? Please? I always wanted to experience this!’

His rich baritone laugh echoed about the ruins of Hogsmeade, but Harry seemed to have stopped registering external stimulus. Ron’s face was red, his blue eyes blazing with anger.

Ignoring the pair, Hermione continued to peer up at Tom, her face pleading.

Tom couldn’t bring himself to refuse Hermione’s wants, not now or ever.

Opting to stay silent, he yanked Hermione to him and kissed her hard. It was primal at the most base of levels, and she immediately responded.

Tom took her right there on the pile of bloody bodies and the pair loved every second of it. The depravity of it all sent Hermione skyrocketing to the most intense orgasm she had ever had, she took great joy in pointing out and also mocking Ron’s erection; which was visible through his clothing.

Growing bored by Ron’s ranting and his sporadic use of insults in retaliation, Tom left it up to Hermione as to whether she wanted to end things for him, or not. She did. Glaring at Ron with such a venomous look, Ron shrank into himself, his erection lost. He didn’t even notice the green light of the killing curse shoot towards him.

It was over in seconds.

Harry was left broken by the death of his first true friend, resorting to staying seated on the dirty ground, staring at the floor. This stayed true even when the incarcerous charm was reversed. Hermione was highly amused by this, and especially by his broken mutterings and ramblings.

_‘We’ll all lose now … nothing left … Why did this happen .... it’s over, over, over …’_

GIven Harry’s new mental state, Tom found it very easy to deal with him. His initial plan was to just dispose of Potter, but Hermione surprised and thus pleased him with a new line of thought.  
His witch, his love, she always managed to do that somehow. She pointed out to him that Harry’s soul was occupying space with a slither of Tom’s soul from that disastrous Halloween night. Thus, killing Harry would be a moot point.

Together, they decided that Harry would be placed in one of Tom’s various unplottable and unfindable dungeons. Only they knew of the cell he would be placed in. Opting to use multiple fidelius charms rather than just the one, guaranteed near close to perfect protection.  
On top of this, all members who were under fidelius were also bound by unbreakable vows; this added further protection - but Tom wanted more, and Hermione was in full agreement.

The pair worked for two days weaving complex wards into the area in which Harry was confined - this fixed any viable loopholes which were possible; wards to kill any followers with thoughts of defecting, of perhaps saving Harry, or any other nefarious ideas. The wards placed were unique to Tom and Hermione and would shred through any thoughts hidden behind even the most toughest of Occlumency shields.

In the end, this guaranteed Tom protected and would guarantee he’d never lose an anchor to the world. It was truly a perfect plan, and no one could disagree that the pair themselves were perfect together. They were truly dark but fulfilled one another; much like night and day.

Back at the manor, Hermione and Tom stood by the curved window in their parlour, gazing out at the stars which were shining spectacularly that night as if celebrating their achievements. Tom’s arm was draped around Hermione’s waist, each leaning into one another happily.

‘Hermione?’

‘Yes, Tom?’

‘I just wanted to say… I love you.’

As they kissed, the stars twinkled and rejoiced; the sky grew blacker as if injected by ink.

‘You, too.’ _I really am home._


End file.
